


Don't Be Late!

by too_many_aspirations



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_many_aspirations/pseuds/too_many_aspirations
Summary: Just a short drabble about Will and Tessa who end up working on an assignment together and start enjoying each other’s company
Relationships: Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Don't Be Late!

Tessa had been waiting in the library for the past thirty minutes. She was an English literature student and books were her entire world. Which is why, when her assignment partner decided to be late, she buried herself in a book and drifted away from reality.

She was about to enter the secret door that would lead to the magical realm when the sound of a chair scraping the cement floor of the library pulled her out of her adventure .

She looked up in annoyance.

"Hello!" Said her assignment partner, Will Herondale. Tessa had never had a proper interaction with him, but she didn't really like him. He was loud, obnoxious, snarky and talked alot, but above all he was an unbearable flirt. He was also incredibly good looking, like the male lead in a romantic novel but that didn't make him any less annoying.

"You're late." She said, frowning at him. "Sorry babe." He responded. "I just got a little held up." He said with a saccharine sweet smile. Tessa rolled her eyes. He delayed them by thirty minutes and yet he had the audacity to flirt.

"Well let's get started." She said, opening up her books. Will sat opposite her and they began working on their assignment.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will was a good student. He was very diligent when he had to work, and he knew his Shakespeare.

"Okay, but Antonio was such a wuss!" He said as they were passionately discussing their assigned piece of literature. "I know right?," Tessa responded. "He basically let Bassanio use him and he was such a depressing character yet so cruel and just bleh." She said. Will nodded in agreement. "And think about it, he somehow managed to come off as some sort of Saint making Shylock, whom he provoked, look like the bad guy!"

"Stupid classist loser." Tessa said with a roll of her eyes. "Tell me about it," Will responded. They both made eye contact and burst into giggles. "Wow, you're actually kinda cool..." Will said with a smile. "And you're not all that bad yourself." Tessa responded with a smirk, and they settled into a comfortable silence.

Maybe he wasn't that bad after all.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will was still annoying, but over the course of the week he became bearable. He still needed to learn how to be punctual, but to his credit, whenever he was late, he'd bring Tessa a cup of coffee or bubble tea as an apology.

She hated to admit it, but she was going to miss spending time with him after this was over.

The deadline for the project came, and Will and Tessa were extremely proud of their finished assignment. She dreaded handing it in, but she knew it had to be done, and after this, she and Will would go back to being strangers.

The lecture finished and as Tessa was leaving the hall a hand held her wrist and spun her around. "Will?" She questioned, looking inquisitively at the blue eyed man who'd stopped her. "Um... well," He started seeming to be, to Tessa's amazement at a loss for words. "Listen," He began again. "These past few weeks were... nice and I really enjoyed spending time with you, so I was wondering, would you like to... maybe go out.. sometime?" He said, looking at her with anticipation and slight fear. Tessa couldn't believe it Will? Asking her out on a date? Well who would've thought?

She looked at him and smiled. "Meet me at the coffee house at three this Friday. Don't be late!" She said with a wink, and walked away, leaving Will staring at her retreating figure with a soft smile of endearment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to let me know what you think! I’m planning on doing more like this in the future so your feedback would be very helpful <3


End file.
